The Pariah
by VoltEagle
Summary: Pokemon are violent and dangerous, if you so desire. They are also harmless and cuddly, again if you so desire. It's all about perception. Most people see them as the former, they're scared. They fear any dangerous-looking Pokemon. So much that they were outlawed and made it so that any resistance is prohibited. I fear that all Pokemon will soon be outlawed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pariah**

I do not own pokemon or any of its characters.

Contains; Violence and Language. OOCness

* * *

"It doesn't matter who controls those types of Pokemon! They will always be violent; they will always cause death and destruction. Either purposefully or inadvertently, they need to be and will be outlawed! You have no say in the matter."

"You're wrong. Pokemon as a whole are two-faced, they can either be violent like you said or passive, they can switch between personalities at any given point or time. They can also revert back to one. It depends on their surroundings. Leave these violent Pokemon alone, and they will start rebelling and lashing out at us. It will lead to full scale war between trainers who will protect those Pokemon and the government."

"Who will protect them?" The politician scoffed before he turned to his opposition, "You? Hah, yeah right."

"As a matter of fact, yes. And if you go through with this law, and it leads to war, I. Will. Kill. You."

* * *

Chapter 1: Return

Made an outcast by society years ago for the use of dragons, namely Charizard, a man stood on a cliff that overlooked the Indigo Plateau, or the capital of the world. People traveled from all over the world to visit the Indigo Plateau, it was the most populated due to that fact. Being the most populated, the Indigo Plateau constantly changed.

Some change included the ideals of using certain Pokemon, certain Pokemon that can wipe hundreds of people single-handedly. Although government officials or the press never stated that they were only dangerous under certain people. The general public believed them and said that all dragons, Pokemon that weighed over five hundred pounds, had any immediately dangerous attributes like Scyther, all poison types and naturally temperamental Pokemon should be outlawed. Only Pokemon League workers like the Elite 4 members, gym leaders and champions could disregard that law.

Despite having badges from all five regions, multiple league championships, the public quickly turned on Ash Ketchum, formerly their beloved hero, for the use of his famous Charizard. Politicians pushed for anyone owning a Pokemon that didn't meet the requirements to be put into jail and their trainer card stripped. Most of these politicians happened to be former coordinators, with very few being an actual trainer who collected badges. They wanted to strip any trainer, of illegal Pokemon that won anything, of their title.

Even the title 'Pokemon Master'.

Needless to say, Ash Ketchum was furious with this declaration. Many people backed him at first, but the support soon faded when one by one his followers were politically assassinated. Some of his notable supporters were Gym Leader Norman Maple, proving that even gym leaders weren't safe, Advanced-Aura user Riley, former Kanto and Johto champion Lance and Hoenn Elite Four member Drake; however none with supreme political power like professors or champions were assassinated. Soon enough his own supporters turned on him as they allowed officials to take away their illegal Pokemon. Politicians soon passed a law that made harboring any outlaws, meaning any one that refused to hand in their Pokemon, illegal and punishable by five years in prison. If an outlaw was caught, then they would be publicly executed in front of the Elite Four Complex.

Ash left the Pokemon Nation, meaning any region that had official Pokemon League sanctioned gym battles, to go to Orre. A region with little to no rules, a region that was basically anarchy. Perfect for Ash Ketchum and his faithful golden companion. The people in Orre were cold and harsh, callous, and even the little four-year olds.

His goodbye to the people he loved had to be short in order for them to not to get in trouble by officials. The toughest one was the farewell to May Maple, due to the fact he didn't want to leave after her father's death. He didn't desire for Drew to console her, he wished to do that himself. He wanted to take her with him but she had to stay in Petalburg, she had to take over the gym, replace her father even if Max desperately wanted the job for himself. She wouldn't let him; he was too young to deal with all of the pressure put onto a gym leader by their city. Too young to handle political, social, and economic affairs, along with the army, that a gym leader had to take care of.

Orre for Ash was absolutely horrendous at first but the people and he soon warmed up to each other, more so Ash becoming as callous as they were. Months later, he gained the respect of most of the citizens by nearly eradicating the two major crime syndicates of Orre, Team Snag'em and Cipher, with the help a man named Wes and his friend, Rui. Years later, he ran the region with tenacity. He installed a proper government, one that depended on trade with the other regions, and a proper military/navy. Gradually, the rest of his faithful supporters immigrated into Orre, however some had obligations to stay back home.

Becoming bored with the sedentary lifestyle of king, Ash decided to shift power to his helper, Wes. Wes, not the one with commanding a military, gave Ash the military branch, which Ash graciously accepted as it wasn't as sedentary as being the head honcho. Ash formed a special operations team with his supporters and outfitted them with the top-of-the-line technology, including crossbows and carbon-infused body armor. In this spec ops team, there was former gym leader Brock Harrison, Pokemon Researcher Gary Oak, former Top Coordinator Dawn Berlitz, and one of the biggest surprises to Ash, his rival, Paul.

They went on missions across Orre, subduing any crime syndicate movement. However they viewed these missions as child's play compared to what Ash planned for the Pokemon Nation. Ash was best known for escape strategies, including being tied down to a chair one second and disappearing the next. It was useful when Ash made mistakes and he was caught.

Fast forward to present time to where Ash overlooked the magnificent city, the Indigo Plateau. His plan for today was simple, it was a solo mission. He sent the others back to their homes and said finish up any personal business they wish to up. He gave them one date and place; one month at the Petalburg City Gym.

Fearing that Ash would declare war on them, the other six regions, including the Orange Islands, wanted to hold a meeting with the military leader, not even bothering with Wes. At the meeting would be three representatives from each region - the 'captain' gym leader, the champion and the president, along with the President of the Pokemon League, Charles Goodshow.

Ash was sure that not a lot of people would recognize him on first glance. He got rid of his hat, replacing it with a hood, he wore a navy blue cape in honor of Lance and the same type of long sleeve shirt that displayed his broadened shoulders instead of the casual sweatshirt and disguised the Kevlar armor underneath. He wore cowboy like black leather boots along with slim-fitted navy pinstriped pants. However his hair stayed the same, it was still a raven mane that covered his auburn eyes and was in need of a barber.

He plucked a ball off of his magnetic belt and threw it into the air. Out of the red beam materialized his gargantuan Charizard. He pointed to the large building, with the roof being supported by beautiful spiraled pillars, "See that. We need to go there."

Charizard snorted and went onto his haunches as Ash and Pikachu jumped onto its back. With heavy flaps Charizard became airborne; Ash enjoyed looking down at the scared civilians below as they soared down to the Conference Building. The crowd around the building dispersed as Charizard landed on the great steps, clearly fearing the dragon. Sensing the fear, Charizard puffed smoke at the public as Ash raucously laughed at their discomfort before he returned him. Once Charizard went away, press came up to him and asked him who he was to fly in Indigo Plateau with a Charizard. Pikachu answers them with sparking cheeks, to which Ash stated, "I'd suggest you all step away... Pikachu gets sparky when too many people are around."

"Is that a threat?" One male reporter asked him.

"If you want a threat, I would be happy to give you one," Ash smirked as he pushed reporters out of his way in order to walk into the building. They all threatened to sue him but Ash shrugged and ordered Pikachu to overcharge their technology. Again, the reporters threatened the sue. Ash deadpanned, he meant every word he said, something that reporters clearly understood, and turned around to face the reporters, "You know, one more threat about this suing crap and I'll break your jaw."

"..."

"Good, now if you would, go have a very nice day," Ash sneered, as he learned how to say 'go fuck yourselves' in polite words. Ash entered the building without a single follower, where he met a well-dressed assistant, or as Ash would put it - 'sexy'. She had a scarlet mini-skirt on with a sleeveless teal blouse, her chocolate hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Follow me," the assistant said as she turned around and started to walk down the corridor. Ash simply nodded as she wordlessly entered an elevator. The elevator slowly ascended towards the third story, it was clear so Ash saw everything that happened below. When the elevator stopped, the assistant said, "This is your destination. Have a nice meeting."

Ash grunted in reply, showing contempt. He was obviously irritated that he had to be there anyway. Ash found his seat labeled 'General of the Orre Military Ash Ketchum'. Ash smirked at the title, to him; it meant he could do whatever he wanted. His seat was at the end of the table, directly across the seat of Mr. Charles Goodshow.

As every other important figure was there, Charles Goodshow started the meeting, and knowing that Ash hated introductions, he skipped straight to the business. "What will stop you from declaring war on us?"

"Who ever said that Orre will enter into a war? We're still stabilizing our economy and have outdated weaponry. Orre has no place to be in a war, let alone start one," Ash lied as he crossed his arms. His facial expression didn't differ from any other time so it was impossible to decipher if he was lying or telling the truth. The only one that would've called out Ash on his lie was on his side and so she kept quiet. However she did give him a look, saying 'really?'

"Well, recent reports say that you're importing materials like carbon fiber and Kevlar. Which to my know-"

"Shut up. I said outdated weaponry not outdated armor," Ash interrupted Goodshow. "What is the point of this meeting? I said this twice now; Orre will not start a war with any region in the Pokemon Nation. I assure all of you that." 'I never said anything about civil wars or revolutions'

"The point of this meeting was, quite honestly, to capture," Goodshow paused to look at all of the leaders, except for certain ones like Gym Leader May Maple or Sinnoh Champion Cynthia whom he ordered to subdue just in case they decide to commit treason, "you."

"Oh shit," Ash without a change in expression. He searched the room for an escape exit; unfortunately there was none, except for the large windows which would be certain death due to the fences by jumping. He looked at his former friends, and guards had restrained them. Multiple Pokemon had been released, and any average trainer didn't train them. "I'm going to be honest with you, I didn't expect it this early... I expected it later."

"You see, I sent spies over to Orre, figuring out your tactics and your ability to be one step ahead of your enemies sixty percent of the time, every time," Goodshow smirked, "But 'this' time, I'm one step ahead of you. I know what your plan was."

"Oh so you know that was the decoy plan," Ash and Pikachu stood there calmly, hoping that Goodshow would buy it. "Do you want me to explain the actual plan to you as to why I'm here? I mean I can't run or hide seeing as you probably have this on lockdown."

"Humor me."

"You see, the real plan was simple. You know the custodians that work here?" Ash paused to wait for an answer but didn't get one, "Well they're enlisted in my army. They killed the actual staff, and they have highly dangerous weapons, in fact enough explosives to blow this whole place up... in about ten minutes. I was going to pull out this highly ineffective flintlock pistol here," Ash pulled out the primitive gun and showed it off to everyone in the room, "but you see, it doesn't work, " Ash cocked the trigger and pointed it at a guard that was subduing May, and pulled the trigger. "Well I thought it didn't work... oh and Goodshow?" He smirked at the old man speechless with rage, "see you soon bud... and uh... Pikachu use flash."

* * *

"Why did you save me!?" A brunette exclaimed as she hugged onto the outlaw on his Charizard that was escaping guards. _I could have did that myself_

"I never forgive the wrong but I don't forget kindness. And you never wronged me," Ash casually replied after veering hard left to dodge a flamethrower from an Arcanine on the ground.

"What about the innocent people in that building that you blew up?" May asked.

"It was just a bluff," Ash said while he shrugged as he pulled the shoulders of Charizard to tell him to go skyward.

"Is that all you're bluffing about?" May questioned as Ash was about to say something but he decided it was best that he didn't say anything, not yet anyway.

"How's Drew?" Ash replied, changing the subject, all the while completely surprising her.

"He's in prison for ten years," She said solemnly.

"Where?"

"Saffron Maximum Security Prison. Why do you want to know?" May inquired with furrowed eyebrows showing her confusion as to why Ash went off-topic, let alone to Drew.

"I'm going to break him out," Ash once again smirked as he looked back at May.

"Again, why?" May demanded.

"Well..." Ash sighed heavily, not wanting to divulge that information, "I can't exactly say it."

"What you don't trust me?" asked an irritated May. She continued, "You told me a secret years, and you said never to say it again to anyone, including yourself."

"I know..." Ash didn't finish his sentence due to having to duck under steel beams on an unfinished skyscraper. He glanced back to see a few of his pursuers get caught up in the framework but the majority of them flew above it. "May do you have any flying Pokemon?"

"Yeah but I left her at my gym," May said.

"Whatever you do... don't look down" Ash said as May felt the warmth of his body escape her grasps. However disobeying Ash's orders, she looked at Ash free-falling hundreds of feet down to concrete.

"Aasshhhhh!" She screamed and desperately wished that he had a plan to live, more so that the plan worked. He needed to live, he needed to be there for her.

She didn't know what became of him due to the fact that Charizard kept flying despite that his owner jumped to his death, or so she thought. However Charizard looked back to see if anyone was following, and when there was no one there, he took it as a cue to set May down on the nearest building. Charizard, not listening to his master by not setting May on the top of a building, decided to descend towards the ground in order to prevent the hassle of going down stairs or a possibility of falling off the ledge he would've dropped her off on.

"Thank you," May said as the dragon puffed smoke in acknowledgement before he went high into the air, looking for his master once again. After Charizard disappeared, she soon heard snarling and roaring quite similar to the sounds of an Arcanine; it meant the ground forces found Ash. Being someone with authority, she could arrest Ash herself. Although she needed to hurry.

"Vigoroth and Blaziken, come out!" May took out two pokeballs and pressed the middle button of each so the wild monkey Pokemon and flame Pokemon could come out. The Pokemon soon materialized out of the ball and they looked at its trainer anxiously, May responded, "Hear those Arcanine? Find them."

The former coordinator followed her Pokemon with a jog unlike their sprinting. They took a series of turns until they finally found the big battle that transpired between Ash and the guards. His Pokemon, Charizard and Pikachu, held off their Pokemon with their electric-flame combinations. The outlaw found May staring at the scene and so he yelled, "Get the hell out of here May!"

"Why!" May screamed back as her Pokemon tried their best to get the guards to stop attacking, however they ignored them.

"I don't want you to get caught up with me!" '_Not yet_' Ash replied back as reinforcements arrived via their Pokemon. They had some sort of weapons that looked quite like rocket-propelled nets. The guards took aim but Charizard quickly saw it and therefore, shot a series of fireballs at them. The time that it took him to do that allowed for the Growlithe to clench their jaws on his tail. He snarled maliciously as he picked up his tail, the dog as well, and slammed it on the ground leaving the Growlithe limp and paralyzed.

"But-"

"Go!" Ash didn't allow for any explanation and May needed no more from Ash's side. She gritted her teeth as she recalled her Pokemon and bolted away from the battle zone, despite her heart telling her to stay. Guards and their Pokemon raced towards Ash, she spent so long without him and now it looked like that she would only see him once more in a casket.

Against the voice inside her head telling her to not look back at the scene, she did anyway. She saw Pikachu slowing down enough to get hit by flamethrowers, he was usually untouchable. Growlithes started to overwhelm Charizard by attacking him on all sides; it left him vulnerable to Arcanine to use a fully-charged Flare Blitz on him. However Ash didn't look all-too concerned with his Pokémon's status, mostly because he had to deal with guards trying to impale him with their spears and swords.

Two guards ran up to Ash, who heretofore was dealing with another pair of guards, and attempted to thrust their spears into his midsection but Ash, using his peripheral vision saw them. Ash grabbed a hold of one man's spear and forced him drive into one of the aforementioned guard's chest, who inadvertently did the same, thus killing two guards in one swift movement. However more guards appeared, like the Immortals of the Persian Empire thousands of years ago but instead it was in the double-digits in a back alley. The same type of procedure, although different methods even kept continuing, Ash could not lessen the numbers of the guards at all. He must've downed over twenty men before succumbing.

Ash lost energy from all the bull rushing guards; they had no sort of plan other than to wear him down. Which, for them, it worked out wonderfully. The guards slashed off his Kevlar armor and when that they happened they made small lacerations on his chest, back and shoulders, it could've been called torture. He still kept fighting, and not even with his own weapon because it had been lodged in a ribcage somewhere near the bottom.

May had already fled by the time this happened because she would have attempted to stop it against Ash's wishes. She planned to flee to Pallet, more specifically Ash's house.

Ash and his Pokemon finally collapsed due to exhaustion, guards pinned them down to the ground. Ash barely saw any movement because of the caked blood on his face, he didn't know whether it was his or theirs. However Ash did see the guards that stood over him part to let someone walk towards him, someone of importance. _Charles Goodshow_, Ash thought, _that is the man that is strolling towards me and he is unsheathing a sword_. Ash choked out, "Are you here to finish me?"

"Why yes. It proved to be too much of a hassle to execute you in front of the general public," Goodshow spoke as he neared the fallen outlaw. He stopped in front of Ash and put his sword under Ash's chin before he lifted it so they could lock eyes. Goodshow said, "Any last words? I know you don't have any tricks up your sleeve and you have no where to run. So go on say your last words. Choose them wisely."

"No but I do have a suggestion..." Ash smirked before he quickly continued as the sword started to draw blood, "How about I have one last chance? One on one fight. No Pokemon, none of your guards. I have no weapons so I will fight with my bare fists. You have full strength, I'm near death. You have armor, I have none. You should take this deal. You can say you defeated Ash Ketchum in battle, a feat many soldiers would love to have claimed. The public will respect you much more if you said I was killed in battle instead of being held down. If I win, you let me live and leave me alone but I have to escape your guards."

"Hmm, that does sound fair," Goodshow pondered with a hand on his chin as turned around, and he drew back his sword as if he seriously considered it. "But no, you die," He said as he quickly sliced at Ash and he found pleasure in striking Ash's throat. However that was what he thought happened. Goodshow looked down to see that he had killed one of his own guards and Ash was no where in sight. "Where did the hell he go?" Goodshow screamed at his guards as they shrugged their shoulders and took the initiative to search the area. Even his Pokemon disappeared. '_If this was fiction, then that would definitely be a deus-ex-machina' _Goodshow mused to himself.

* * *

Ash searched all over the place, he was looking for well... himself. He smirked as he glanced behind to see if anyone followed him, when he saw no one, he called his Charizard out. Charizard looked at him, as Ash lazily climbed onto him, he simply grunted, "Take me to my old home."

Charizard, sensing Ash's weak state, slowly ascended into the sky all the while keeping a low profile by flying into the sun. The sun hid the orange dragon perfectly and he wasn't seen by anyone on the ground, or otherwise. He flew for a few hours, he could've been faster but his laziness momentarily overpowered his desire to be fast. He rode the warm air currents, only using his wings if he was too off-course, which was something that he, Pikachu, and Ash enjoyed. Soon enough Charizard made his descent into the small quaint town of Pallet, and he directed himself towards Ash's house where he had lived for nearly a decade, which had been now abandoned for a over year due to his mother and Mr. Mime dying in an unfortunate accident. Ash believed it wasn't, and he wanted to solve her death while he was there too.

Ash returned Charizard as soon as he landed, and when he looked up at his house, a million memories flooded his brain. He did something that he hasn't done naturally in a long time and that was, smiling. It soon faded when he found something peculiar with it, the lights were on, and because they were dim, Ash didn't notice it at first. Both he and Pikachu were spooked with this realization, so they proceeded with caution.

The slightly ajar door, which Ash just now noticed, creaked as Ash pushed it open to reveal a dusty living room littered with cobwebs. Each step he took, the floorboards sounded like they were going to break at any point. Every thing he saw made him relive a memory of his time in that very same place; he wished he could go back into that time where everything was simple. He observed a trail of small footprints, mostly likely belonging to a female, leading to the stairs and eventually up them. He followed them with caution, not knowing who's they could belong to, the person either being a close friend or an enemy. The footprints led to a room with a sign that said, '_Ash's Room_', and the door was slightly open as well too. Inside his room laid a woman on her stomach kicking her feet back and forth on his bed with a photo-journal in her hands. Because of her light brown hair that flowed from underneath her outdated signature, a crimson bandana, Ash knew exactly who she was.

"May," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

Short chapter but it gets to the point

4 follows and 4 favorites on 90 views? I hope I don't disappoint

Read and review if you have any questions or want to point out things

* * *

Chapter 2: Change of Plans

"So how do you do it," May asked as she drizzled some alcohol into his lacerations across his chest, Ash cringed but other than that he tried is best not to show pain.

"Do what?" Ash grunted as May shifted her focus from the alcohol to bandages, and _being the talented nurse she was_, she ordered Pikachu to wrap his whole torso with bandages as she lifted his arms over head.

"Survive."

"I can't explain it but if you stick with me long enough, you'll see," he grimly smiled and shook his head, "but I really wish it doesn't come to that."

"Why not?" May asked as she began to work on his legs, cutting off the rest of his tattered pants with scissors.

"Because I can only save one person," Pikachu lightly hit Ash with his tail, who then revised his statement with a slight chuckle," and Pokemon."

"Oh..." May trailed off when she blotted a warm cloth on his legs, removing the caked blood to reveal his wounds.

"But you know..." May raised an eyebrow as he began to change the topic, "with uh... your condition...", '_Condition? Really Ash?_' May thought and she wished that Ash would just spit it out, because she knew what he was trying to say, "You really shouldn't come with me on those missions."

"Ash," May said all the while repeating the same process she did with his upper body, "I'm not going to be showing anytime soon."

"But I'm planning these missions for later," Ash explained. Seeing the quizzical expression on her face, he added "Months later."

Before May could respond, Pikachu's ears perked up and he bolted to the window. What he saw down there was not a good sight, the police entering, more so breaking down the small fence. Not any ordinary town police, but Pokemon League Officials. "What's wrong buddy?"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he held up three claws, the sign for danger and three claws.

"Are they wearing any armor?" Ash asked as Pikachu took a second look, he shook his head. He said, "then you know what to do," before Pikachu sprinted downstairs, as May sprayed some potion and gave him some food to energize him earlier. Ash turned his focus back to May, and ordered but not like he would his teammates, it was more of a plea, "I'm going to leave right now, find someone that won't get caught with me. And after I leave, head back to Hoenn. Do whatever you need to do, and I'll be there in a month. I promise."

Normally she would have argued with him about staying with him, but with her _condition_ and the fact he made a promise, something he never breaks, she decided to agree with him. "One more thing before you go."

"Yes?" Ash questioned as he was about to stand up. Due to the close proximity they were already in, it was easy for May to get what she wanted.

She gave him a quick peck on his lips and she whispered, "Don't die. Always remember that I love you," into his ear.

He returned the peck and he warmly smiled, "I won't die... and I will." Ash grunted as he stood up and as he started to leave his old room, he turned back as if he forgot something, "I love you too."

* * *

Ash knew exactly where he was going, and although he never liked going to him for information, he had to. If he wanted to solve his mother's death and break Drew out of prison, he would have to go to the most hardened criminal of them all.

Giovanni of Team Rocket.

They weren't on good terms due to the fact that Giovanni had information of the Pokemon League of plotting deaths that looked like accidents, and subsequently declared just that, accidents. A few of those deaths were his mother, and May's father, however Giovanni's defense was that they he had no idea how the League was going to put the information into action. Ash understood that, but he still didn't know why Giovanni didn't send a bodyguard for Delia.

His Pidgeot was a faster and smoother flier than Charizard but at the cost of attack power. Instead of taking nearly eight hours to get to ViridianCity from PalletTown on Charizard, it only took Ash seven and a half on Pidgeot, not that big of a difference time-wise, but the perception of time on Pidgeot was faster due to his comfortable fluffy feathers. By the time Ash arrived in Viridian, it was nearly midnight. Ash directed Pidgeot to land near the backside of the gym. He recalled his Pidgeot as he knocked on the back door, which was subsequently opened by an assistant.

"I'm assuming you want to see Giovanni?" She asked a redundant question as she let Ash come fully inside the dimly lit hallway.

"_No_, I do _not_want to see Giovanni after entering through the back door," Ash waited to see if she understood that it was sarcasm, she did.

She took Ash to Giovanni's office; even it was the middle of the night, without a single word in order to prevent Ash from possibly berating her any more. For Ash, it was unsurprising to see that Giovanni was still working on something. The assistant knocked on the door to get Giovanni's attention and he looked up to see Ash walking in his office and sitting opposite of him.

"What do you need?" Giovanni asked as he kept sifting through the large stacks of papers on his desk. Most noticeably newspaper clippings of Delia Ketchum and things associated with her.

"I want to know who is responsible for killing mom," Ash demanded as Giovanni organized all of those papers he just had in his hand into a manilla folder.

"Here," Giovanni said as he handed the folder to Ash, "that is all the information that I have on the case. But I think you want something other than that, right?"

"Yes," Ash mumbled as he did the same thing Giovanni did moments earlier. At the moment, he was skimming through the papers; he would give them an in-depth look later on. However one name caught his eye, "Professor Oak? What does he have to do with this?"

"Ask him yourself, I tried but I got no valuable information off of him," Giovanni replied.

"Hmm," Ash scoffed as he placed the folder back on the desk, but made a mental note to grab it later. Then he brought up the second reason why he there, "I need an escape plan."

"For who?"

"An acquaintance in prison," Ash responded, "to be exact, the Saffron Maximum Security Prison."

"Are you on good terms with the gym leader there?" Giovanni paused a moment to recall her name, "Sabrina?"

"Yes, I suppose you want me to ask her to let him out?" Ash questioned.

"No," Giovanni smirked, "Ask her to help you with the break-out. A few of her psychics are in jail and the warden won't let them out."

"Okay," Ash said as he grabbed the folder and stood up which signified that they're business was done.

As Ash opened the door, Giovanni spoke up, "One, I would suggest breaking Drew out first." Giovanni made a quick look at Ash's appearance, "And two, they have wanted posters of you. Cut your hair, change your clothes do something with your outfit so you won't be noticed."

Ash nodded and looked himself over, realizing that his navy blue clothes, his signature-color, needed to be changed.

"Thank you father."

* * *

Ash looked at himself in mirror inside a random inn room and was, to the best he could be without_her_, happy with his appearance. His raven mane that rivaled one of an Arcanine was shaved down tremendously, to the point that he looked like one of his soldiers. He desired to keep his cape, but that would be too obvious. So he went classy instead of the 'cool' factor he received from little kids. He wore black dress pants along with boots made out of Tauros hide that was dyed black. He wore a golden dress button down dress shirt with a navy tie that was covered with a black trench coat and some suspenders, which had two holsters for his flintlock pistols. He didn't have any armor underneath so he had to be careful or incognito with his missions seeing as that Giovanni wouldn't outfit him with supplies and his other teammates were elsewhere. Always having that went on his head, he wore a fedora that matched his hair.

He decided that he would leave that night towards, after he made an important call to someone after he read over the file on his mother's death. He walked out of the bathroom towards the videophone; he dialed a number in and waited for the other person to pick up. He knew she would pick up, because he was, well... Ash.

The blunette was in a different time zone the people in Viridian, so when Ash called near 3 am so it would've been mid-morning, meaning the Dawn should be up; it didn't mean that she was though.

A few rings later and she picked up, not entirely being the perky person she was, "What?"

"You and Paul need to come to Kanto right now," he ordered even if he said he would let them have a month break, "tell Gary as well, he's somewhere near Spear Pillar."

Knowing that Ash rarely gave out an order only to retract it later on, Dawn knew Ash meant serious business with this command. "Fine. We'll be there in a few days. Meet us at Cinnabar Island," she sighed. "May I ask what for?"

"The Pokemon League is planning something big," Ash said as he rather not say anything more, and not wanting a response, he hung up on her before Dawn could utter another word.

He needed to get to May, and fast.

* * *

"Tomorrow," A man said as he spun in his chair to look at the man that entered his office, "is the day that this Eradication Act is going to be passed. It will go into effective by the end of the summer."

It was also known as the end of the month, before the fourteen-year old teenagers take their trainer exam to become an official trainer.

"Very well," the man said calmly despite the inner rage that built inside of himself, "I wish that you enjoy your last month of living."


	3. Chapter 3

Future chapters will be longer and have action, just wanted to get this out.

There will be at least two more chapters of dialogue heaviness. It will even out.

Sorry for the long wait, had lacrosse and school.

Chapter 3

"May!" Ash charged into his old house at the break of dawn. Thankfully, he noticed that only footprints on the dusty wooden panel was his own, May's and Pikachu's. His worry disintegrated as soon as he heard her voice. He knew she was safe, at least for now.

"What?" She moaned from inside of his own room. Ash bolted upstairs just as May asked, "Why are you back?"

"Come with me," Ash said. "I have very good reason to believe you may be in danger."

"Why?" May groggily questioned as she rubbed her eyes. "I thought you said I was safe if you didn't contact me."

"I thought so, but Giovanni just gave me intel that endangers nearly everyone of my past relationships or friendships," Ash stated glumly. "The only reason they won't target Giovanni is because he is literally above the law. We should be under his protection, but I don't know if he will provide us with immunity. But, he does know that you're pregnant."

"Oh," May sighed. "Where are we going to go? You still have to do your missions, right? That means you have to stay here. I have to stay in the Pokemon Nation because of my duties."

"I don't know," Ash responded before he got a brilliant idea. He lit up.

Ash pulled out his phone and called up a myriad of people, one call after another before he set everything up. Fortunately for May, she was in earshot.

"So, you're going to fly Max and his family to Orre? Get a temporary replacement gym leader for the Petalburg gym. Fly us to Cinnabar Island before going to Orre. Leave me in the protection of Wes. Who I've never met. And then you're going to go back to Kanto and cause a civil war with your team?" May raised her eyebrows at her significant other. It was normal for her to be skeptical as his plans almost never worked out the way they were supposed to. But, Ash knew this was the only time that it was going to go accordingly.

"Precisely," Ash affirmed with his goofy grin.

"Alright," May responded, eyebrows still raised.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ash quickly asked.

"Give me a minute," May answered.

...

"Ash," May said as she held on tightly onto his body, as he provided warmth for her up in the sky, "we haven't talked about our child."

"What is there to talk about?" Ash responded, "Everything will go alright. There is no need to worry right now. When the time comes, we can talk about it, okay?"

"I want to talk about it now," May demanded.

In response, Ash sighed. "About what?"

"Well, it's not exactly about our child, but..." She paused to look for the right words to say. "I need to know how long your mission is going to take. Orre is a great place to live from what you had said, but I don't want him born there. It's going to be a pain to get him, hopefully her, citizenship."

"Well, the civil war or revolution can't happen overnight. When the time comes, we can go to Sinnoh because they are the most neutral towards me. I'm going to plan to have Goodshow assassinated around that time so that the nation will spend time searching for a replacement," Ash explained. "Therefore, the baby can get citizenship and we won't be hunted by League officials. Then we can have you go back to Orre after you recover. How does that sound?"

"Good, but..." May bit her lips, "will you be around? I want the baby to have a father figure."

"Don't worry so much, May. Like I said, believe me and everything will turn out fine. I promise you that," Ash responded. " And to answer your question... yes."

"Okay, I just needed to know," May said softly.

"I know."

SC

"I'll give you one last chance," the younger man said to the older yet cruel gentleman. "One chance to to survive... One on one. If you can beat me, I'll let you live. You know the consequence if I win."

"Very well," the older man agreed as he grabbed the singular pokeball inside of his coat pocket. "If I win, it will result in your death. With that said, there is one rule. Until death." He thought, _I hope it does not boil down to us killing each other _.'

By the end of his sentence, he had called out a large orange-scaled dragon. It was a paler orange than that of his rival's signature Pokemon.

"Prepare to die," the young trainer calmly stated as he threw out a dragon of his own.

Both men quickly climbed atop their pokemon before they zoomed out of the skyscraper out into open air. The older man may have been a vile politician, but he did not use dirty tactics in a pokemon battle. He had one thought before they engaged in battle: _It is not my fault. I never meant for any of this to happen._

However, he would never say it out loud. The man was prohibited from doing so and if he did, it would result in his demise. But, his demise would not be pleasant as he would be tortured before being executed.

Dying by the hands of his so-called opposition was a honorable death. To himself, to his superiors, and to society.


End file.
